


Невидимка

by mattheway



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он был человеком, которого больше не существовало, но он пытался стать тем, кто сумеет все исправить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невидимка

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на ФБ-2014 по заявке: Чем больше Стив пытается вернуть Баки, тем больше ЗС Баки ненавидит. Потому что чем больше ЗС узнает Стива, тем больше в него влюбляется и ревнует к Баки. Может быть, ЗС даже вспомнит все в результате, но только как картинки, Баки он так и не станет.

Стиву всегда говорили, что он мечтатель. На протяжении всей жизни Роджерс не хотел давать людям ложных надежд и скрывать под красивой вуалью ложь и боль окружающего мира; но, став Капитаном Америка, любимцем и защитой страны, он понял, что теперь этот груз – его пожизненный горб, отчаянно давящий на плечи и склоняющий своим самообманом к земле. Еще тогда, в довоенное время, он врал себе – обманывал, убеждал, что сильнее всех тех задир, которые через день избивали его в переулках, подпитывал себя изнутри мыслями о том, что именно он сумеет победить Гитлера. Он лгал матери, заверяя её, что нашел работу и ежедневно трудится во благо Америки, а вместо этого оббегал все призывные пункты в округе и соседних штатах. Он убеждал Джеймса, что останется дома – и все равно пошел на войну. Запутываясь в своей лжи, Стивен и сам не видел, как теряет постепенно тех, кого обещал защищать больше всего. Мать, Баки, Пегги. Теперь Роджерс и сам не мог сказать, когда именно да и с чего все это началось, как бы ни старался и ни хотел найти первоисточник своих проблем.  
После развала Щ.И.Т.а он долго уговаривал Романову помочь ему с поисками Баки, и бесконечные недели розыска и прошаривания буквально каждого закутка в Нью-Йорке принесли свои плоды: им удалось выследить Зимнего Солдата и даже без длительных переговоров и применения силы убедить его отправиться с ними на временную базу. Все то время, что Джеймс находился за дверью приемной, Роджерс долго и молча маялся по выбеленным углам больницы, лишь обреченно вздыхая и нервно дергаясь в сторону скрипа каждой открывающейся двери. Наташа упорно отговаривала его от навязчивой идеи забрать Баки домой, где ни о каком медицинском наблюдении не могло быть и речи, и в случае чего агенты и врачи даже не успели бы прийти на помощь, но Капитан твердо знал, чего хотел, и был непреклонен. Когда же Баки, уже не его Баки _– только пустота на лице и солдат внутри, –_ вышел после осмотра в коридор и безмолвно уставился на Роджерса, потерянный, с недоверием, Стив не сумел выдавить из себя ни слова. Тысячу раз он проигрывал у себя в голове моменты поддержки и помощи, но на деле это оказалось лишь некстати вспотевшими ладонями и прилипшим к нёбу языком. Замявшись, он не заметил, как Наташа одобрительно похлопала его по спине и, пообещав, что будет частенько к ним заглядывать, недоверчиво окинула напоследок Зимнего Солдата оценивающим взглядом, хмыкнула и удалилась, оставив их вдвоем в коридоре с ярким слепящим светом.  
– Теперь ты живешь у меня. Как тогда, – на автомате улыбнувшись бывшему другу, Стив взял себя в руки и в поисках последней надежды, а не скрытой эмоции, посмотрел в лицо Джеймсу.  
Зимний Солдат молчал.

Поначалу казалось, что они оба ходят по грани и балансируют на краях разбитого кривого зеркала. Сейчас они больше не были друзьями, как тогда, давно, скрывая свою дружбу не за одним прошедшим десятилетием, представляя собой нынче лишь пустое отражение тех «себя». Баки, который всю жизнь заботился о друге и клялся жизнью, что будет защищать чертового сопляка, стал пустой маской с отстраненным взглядом в черных прорезах для глаз, машиной для убийств, в то время как Стив, загнобленный мальчишка из Бруклина, стал уверенным солдатом, Капитаном Америка, таким, каким он всегда стремился стать. Это было до одури смешно, что теперь Роджерсу приходилось контролировать каждый шаг Баки, опасаясь, будто что-то пойдет не так. Зимнего Солдата это бесило; стискивая кулаки, он, ничего не говоря, уходил в другую комнату и садился в кресло, где проводил последующие несколько часов в полном молчании, игнорируя какое-либо присутствие жизни вокруг него. Он был сам себе на уме, жил вне времени и пространства; Барнс был расколот изнутри настолько, что сам не знал, кто он теперь и ради чего стоит жить. Стыдясь своей неполноценности, Баки каждый день надевал одну и ту же старую заношенную толстовку Роджерса, натягивал рукава полностью на ладони и молча сверлил соседа по квартире взглядом, следя и не упуская ни единого его движения. Часто Стив страдал от него; были случаи, когда, готовя вечером ужин, он усталым и привычным движением перехватывал руку Солдата, не давая оглушить себя, и валился с ним на пол в очередной кратковременной стычке, разнося все вокруг. Периодически они дрались в гостиной: обычно это случалось в то время, когда Роджерс расслабленно лежал на диване и никак не мог ожидать предательского холодного металла бионических пальцев у себя на горле. В такие моменты он старался нанести минимальный ущерб Солдату, хотя Джеймс и был насквозь пропитан чудовищной сывороткой. Капитан подминал его под себя, наваливался всем весом и заключал в объятия, успокоительно покачивая и шепча что-то несвязное на ухо. Он дожидался того момента, когда руки Солдата перестанут рвать его одежду и процарапывать до крови, до зудящих ссадин кожу; пока Солдат не прекратит бешено сучить ногами по полу, а дыхание его не успокоится и не будет таким рваным с присвистом; он ждал, когда Баки перестанет задыхаться и вырываться из его рук. Он знал, что делает все, что может, но этого было чрезвычайно, адски мало.  
Врачи так и не сказали, что с ним. Это не был синдром Миллигана, ведь Баки не отзывался, а Солдат упорно не хотел идти на контакт. Все, что он делал для поддержания своей липовой жизни в обществе, – сухо и немногословно отвечал на вопросы медиков и упорно молчал при Стиве, игнорируя его или отвечая кратким «да/нет». Каждый второй день Стив садился в машину к Наташе, которой он был безумно, бесконечно благодарен, и, удостоверившись, что Баки сидел сзади и не намеревался, как всегда, исчезнуть, кивал девушке. За двадцать минут они доезжали до новой базы Щ.И.Т.а, где Роджерс с волнением провожал Баки до знакомой двери – _проклятый кабинет 107_ – и, поджав губы, оставался ждать его в коридоре. Наматывал круги, стаптывал подошву ботинок и час за часом слеп в белоснежном режущем свете галогенных ламп. Капитан мог лишь надеяться, что врачи помогут, но когда в один день – _не его, чужой_ Джеймс Барнс, _но такой родной_ – Зимний Солдат выбил дверь плечом, на котором металл соединялся с плотью, и выбежал из кабинета, срывая по пути с себя провода, Стив понял все. Преодолев разделяющее их расстояние в два шага, он уверенно взял парня за запястье живой руки и, не давая ему вывернуться, незаметно, мимолетно провел большим пальцем по незащищенной коже вниз, быстрым шагом выходя из здания клиники, выводя Барнса за собой. В тот же день Роджерс вырубил телефон и следующие пару дней игнорировал назойливые звонки на домашний номер, делая вид, что не замечает вопросительный взгляд Солдата.  
Процесс был запущен.

Первой отметкой стал тот ужин. Вернувшись домой после вечерней тренировки на базе, Стив застал Баки за просмотром телевизора и, постояв в дверях гостиной пару минут, наблюдая за неменяющимся выражением лица Солдата, удалился на кухню, не проронив ни слова, явно не собираясь прерывать просмотр. Следующие полчаса Капитан пытался приготовить все по памяти, сгребая весь скудный запас продуктов в доме и ругаясь сквозь зубы на себя, когда обжигался паром от кастрюли или сыпал в закипевшую воду слишком много соли. Разложив ужин по двум тарелкам, Роджерс выпрямился и замер над столом с чуть приоткрытым ртом. Баки стоял в дверях и без единого звука наблюдал за всеми движениями Стива, прислонившись к косяку и скрестив руки на груди. В помещении было безумно душно и жарко, и даже сквозняк через открытые окна в разных концах квартиры не спасал от нью-йоркского зноя. Волосы закрывали обзор и мешались, но руки все равно оставались ледяными, как бы тепло Солдат ни одевался. Достав из кухонного шкафа вилки, Роджерс развернулся обратно к столу и, разведя руки в приглашающем жесте, улыбнулся:  
– Паста путанеско. Помнишь, твоя мама нам это готовила? – и, сконфузившись, он отвернулся в сторону, пробормотав: – Ты любил ее больше всего.  
Ужин прошел в напряженной тишине, прерываемой только стуком вилок о поверхность белых тарелок и тихим скрипом стола, что раздавался, когда Солдат наклонялся для удобства. Стив искоса следил за каждым его движением и надеялся лишь на удачу. Баки еще с юношества увлекался стрелковым оружием, и когда в город приезжала ярмарка, то первым делом он мчался к палатке с тиром и спускал все свои карманные деньги на ружье с деревянным прикладом, стреляя до тех пор, пока не сводило руку и он не забирал домой все призы. Даже разбуди его глухой ночью, Баки мог рассказать полное строение любого оружия и назвать все отличия противотанкового ружья от снайперской винтовки, но сейчас… После того, сколько лет он провел в криокамере, Барнс – _Роджерс мог поклясться_ – растерял все практические навыки, которыми обладал обычный человек, они были стерты просто под ноль. Зажав вилку в ладони как ребенок, Зимний Солдат сидел сгорбившись и смотрел в тарелку, на автомате подцепляя столовым прибором спагетти и отправляя их в рот. Закончив, он положил вилку поверх пустой тарелки и отодвинулся от стола, скользя ножками стула по кухонному полу. Перехватив его молчаливый нечитаемый взгляд, Капитан растерянно посмотрел в ответ и кивнул на тарелку, опуская глаза и снова смотря перед собой, пытаясь ухватить хоть какой-нибудь конец стремительно ускользающей от него реальности. Баки встал и, отведя взгляд в сторону, направился в гостиную. Замерев на пороге, он слегка развернулся в сторону Стива и бросил фразу, от которой Капитана прошибло холодным потом.  
– У нее это выходило лучше, – и, отвернувшись, Солдат ушел в комнату, откуда спустя мгновение вновь были слышны звуки работающего телевизора.  
Стив мог считать, что это был его первый шаг по вражеской территории.

У Зимнего Солдата имелись свои принципы и цели, которые были повержены и разбросаны выпотрошенными частями по его сознанию. Штопоры, металлические приборы в свое время не раз сверлили, скребли и переворачивали внутренности его черепной коробки с ног на голову, перемешивая все друг с другом, стирая старое и записывая вместо этого новое. Солдат часто оставался в квартире Стива один, и, сидя в темноте комнаты, когда за окном уже давно заходило солнце, а город шумел своей жизнью, он вспоминал лишь тот период времени, в котором жил и работал все последние годы. Разморозка – и вот он на небоскребе, одним уверенным движением стреляет в очередного политика. Обнулить – заморозить. Криогенная камера – санитары и медицинская комиссия вокруг него – и вот Солдат уже в частном особняке и металлической рукой раздирает глотку цели. Заморозка. Перемотать еще раз. Перемотать бесконечное количество раз.  
Тогда, увидев Баки, ту выцветшую фотографию, пустышку, силуэт на экране музея, Солдат полностью потерял себя. Цель, его главная миссия, оказалась открытым и милосердным человеком, который шел в полный противовес тому ублюдку, с которым хотели стравить его. Стив заботился о нем, водил в клинику и занимался домом. Он готов был сделать все ради Него, но только не ради Солдата. Очередная стычка заканчивалась ничем, и Зимний Солдат готов был выть от безумия, когда сильные руки укачивали его и Стив уговаривал, что все наладится – _ты только вспомни_. Баки мог вспомнить, а вот он – нет.  
Пытаясь как можно быстрее наверстать упущенное, Солдат большинство своего времени проводил в доме, мечась как зверь в клетке, заполняя пустое место внутри себя музыкой из старенького приемника или уткнувшись в телевизор. Книги были слишком большой утратой, и как бы Солдат ни пытался восстановить этот навык, он мог заставить себя сосредоточиться лишь на пару абзацев и, отвлекшись на мелочь, незнакомое слово, мог вмиг потерять смысл всего ранее прочитанного. Кратковременная память? Посмотрел бы он на тех, кто чувствовал бы себя лучше после всего того, что сделали с ним. Зимний Солдат ощущал себя бесполезной обузой, и, когда вечерами темноту комнаты прорезал свет из открывающейся двери в коридоре, он силой заставлял себя сидеть на месте и сжимать ладонями ткань домашних штанов, не откликаясь на крики Стива. Капитану нужен был Джеймс Барнс, а он к чертям не знал, кто это такой. Он был программой, направленной лишь на убийства; после краха ГИДРЫ и провала своего задания Солдат никому был не нужен, даже проклятому Роджерсу, который упорно звал его Баки, а он им не был. Никогда, твою мать, не был и никогда не будет!  
Но большей проблемой для Зимнего Солдата оказались провалы в памяти: частенько он обнаруживал себя не в том месте, в котором был до отключки; периодически он заставал себя за такими вещами, на которые в сознании ни за что не согласился бы. Это было нелепо, глупо и, черт возьми, пугающе. Будучи закрытым и немногословным, Солдат был дико удивлен, когда, вернувшись в сознательное, он застукал себя наблюдающим за Роджерсом. Капитан спал на диване, устало откинув голову на подлокотник, и тонкая ниточка слюны плотно зацепилась за обивку мебели. Баки тенью стоял над ним и, упираясь ладонью в спинку дивана, наблюдал за его сном. Не душил, не пытался свернуть шею, – просто молча нависал и смотрел вниз, ловя каждую до боли знакомую черту и отсчитывая у себя в голове: вдох-выдох-вдох. Зимний Солдат точно никогда не позволил бы себе такого, а вот Барнс мог попытаться. В наказание Солдат просидел следующие четыре часа на сквозняке под окном и, игнорируя все попытки вскоре проснувшегося Стива вытащить его из убежища, убеждал себя, что он один и ему никто не нужен.  
В следующий раз Солдат обнаружил себя полностью голым, сидящим в ванной и судорожно сжимающим металлическую ручку душа нормальной, живой рукой. Ледяная струя воды била по ногам, не вызывая никакой реакции, а полуразложившийся бульон из его мозгов медленно замораживался в студень, выбрасывая из глубин на поверхность четкое воспоминание.  
Это было тогда, до Второй мировой и какой-либо другой войны, когда они еще были друзьями в этом маленьком американском городке. Когда Баки упорно отучал Роджерса называть его Джеймсом, когда его колени были разодраны до багровых мышц и запекшейся корочкой крови – именно тогда он нашел на улице котенка. Малыш был при смерти, явно обезвожен, и, стоя в темной каменной арке около дома, Барнс не выдержал. Он долго выяснял отношения со Стивом, на грани отчаяния нависая и прижимая его к стене, понимая, что превосходит по силе в несколько раз, а Роджерс яростно бил его кулаками в широкую грудь и кричал, что пусть Баки сам разбирается с этим. Будучи всегда тихим и сдержанным, в тот раз Стивен не контролировал себя и выплескивал на Барнса потоки гнева и ярости, которые, казалось, было никак не остановить. Правда, как выяснилось после, Стив не сдержал своего слова и принес вечером откуда-то коробку, застелив ее чистой простыней и соорудив своеобразный дом. Полночи парень сидел на кухне вместе с Баки и наблюдал, как тот сильной рукой аккуратно держал котенка и поил его через пипетку молоком, поглаживая большим пальцем по спине. И даже когда окончательно стемнело и Бруклин затих, Роджерс тихо, стараясь не разбудить своего единственного друга, принес плед и накрыл заснувшего на карауле Джеймса. Наутро Баки встал раньше него и, приготовив завтрак из скудных припасов, убежал на работу. Только заслышав звук захлопнувшейся двери, Стив тут же вздернулся с кровати и ринулся на кухню, осторожно приоткрыв дверь и наблюдая за маленьким сопящим тельцем в огромной коробке, улыбаясь уголками губ. Баки был механизмом, который мог за миг из успешного Дон Жуана и покорителя юных сердец превратится в заботливую домохозяйку и начать заботиться не только о непутевом Роджерсе, но и обо всех обделенных в этой жизни тварях.  
Вечером его не стало. Баки не мог стереть это из головы, выковырять из глубин мозга воспоминание о маленьком скрюченном тельце и винил только себя. Они устроили похороны на заднем дворе, и в память Баки сделал зарубку на заборе над могилой. Смотря на их вытянутые чернильные тени, освещенные фонарем со спины, Стив замкнулся в себе и не знал, что делать. Даже спустя много лет Роджерс не мог вспомнить больше ни одного случая, когда хоть раз он видел Джеймса плачущим, заставал его таким слабым и отчаянным. Тогда, поздно ночью придя из бара, Баки пах выпивкой и яростной похотью, и слабаку Стиву через силу и уговоры удалось затащить его под душ, отмыть от запаха чужих духов и табачного дыма. Позже, повернувшись набок, Стив мог только наблюдать, как безмолвно трясутся плечи его Баки, и слышать, как тот судорожно вдыхает разряженный воздух.  
Солдат не заметил, как пост-депрессия, сопровождаемая страхом, накрыла его ледяной обволакивающей волной с головой, сбивая с ног и вымывая все наружу. Он выл, качался на промерзшем дне внезапно выросших белых скользких стен и цеплялся за себя руками, до крови раздирая кожу на спине. Он был тем самым котенком, которого бросили умирать; лишили его всех воспоминаний, электротерапией стирая каждую попытку вспомнить, уцепиться за прошлое, и приговаривали, что так будет лучше. Ни хера не лучше.  
Пришедший на подмогу Стив был успешно облит водой и, хрипя от захвата бионической руки на шее, буквально за загривок вытащил насквозь продрогшего Баки из ванной. Горячей воды не было изначально, и, изрядно продрогнув, Баки дрожал как при высокой температуре, завывая и бросаясь из стороны в сторону. Умудрившись кое-как отволочь его в гостиную и накинуть на плечи одеяло, Капитан прижал его к дивану, перехватывая обе руки Солдата своей, пытаясь набрать свободной рукой номер Наташи. Еще никогда в своей новой жизни он никому так сильно не доверял и не был так благодарен, как ей. Когда очередной рывок оказался слишком сильным и Стив буквально съехал по дивану вниз, он привычным движением забросил ногу на Баки и, пригвоздив Солдата к дивану, решительно нажал на кнопку набора номера.

Стив устал пытаться приучить его к себе. Каждая попытка оканчивалась молчанием и уходом Баки из комнаты, а если Роджерс и пытался предпринять какие-то усилия, то натыкался только на неприступную крепость и металлический блеск левой руки. Максимум, который был ему дозволен, – сидеть рядом на диване и рассказывать Баки обо всем произошедшем за день, делясь своими впечатлениями и мыслями. Баки был как личный психотерапевт, дневник, которому можно было излиться и на время забыть о проблемах. Иногда Зимний Солдат ощущал какое-то непривычное копошение в груди и горечь во рту, но в такие моменты он вставал и уходил прочь. Запирался в ванной, сидел на кухне и буквально горел изнутри, с ненавистью пытаясь вспомнить и забыть Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, человека, которым он никогда и не был. Это было его стоп-словом, сигналом, что дальше не его территория и незачем лезть туда. Это была территория Баки, и Роджерс, Капитан Америка, человек, заботящийся сейчас о нем, был не его, а собственностью Баки. Он, Стив, не принадлежал Солдату, а тот безумно ревновал и тихо сходил с ума, что вся забота и внимание было направлено не на него, а на давно сгинувшего человека.  
И хотя днем Солдат привычно играл в молчанку, раздирая себя на части от ненависти к Стиву наедине с самим собой, ночью ситуация менялась кардинально. Первые разы, когда Роджерс укладывал его на своей кровати и сам шел спать на диван, Баки долгое время лежал молча и смотрел в потолок, считая минуты и секунды, чтобы спустя какое-то время без слов встать и черной тенью нависнуть над Капитаном, терпеливо ожидая, пока его веки задрожат и он проснется. Несколько первых попыток отвести Солдата обратно в кровать и уложить спать заканчивались ничем, но упорство было явным коньком Роджерса. Однажды, устав от бесконечных попыток транспортировки Баки через всю квартиру, Стив лег рядом с ним, вытянувшись поверх одеяла и подложив руку под голову, серьезно посмотрел на Баки и перехватил его вопросительный взгляд:  
– Либо так, либо я не буду спать вообще.  
И, мстительно сощурившись, Стив закрыл глаза. Солдат мог поклясться, что в ту ночь в полусне он видел призраки былых воспоминаний, только чертов Капитан был значительно меньше. Задремывая на пару часов, Баки просыпался и, убедившись, что ничего вокруг не изменилось, снова закрывал глаза, укутываясь в одеяло и чуть улыбаясь. Он был человеком, которого больше не существовало, но он пытался стать тем, кто сумеет все исправить.  
Поэтому Солдат переборол себя и даже не напрягся, когда в одну из безлунных темных ночей Стив перевернулся со спины на бок лицом к нему и собственнически закинул на Баки руку, ладонью касаясь металла протеза. Он выглядел отнюдь не защитником Америки, а кем-то другим. Светловолосым мальчишкой из коротких воспоминаний Солдата, с которыми тому пришлось смириться и которые он добровольно впустил в свою жизнь, пытаясь закрыть ту брешь в груди Роджерса. Он готов был быть для него кем угодно, лишь бы стать ему нужным. Лишь бы его не обнулили и не оставили одного.  
Все наладится, Баки. Все правда наладится.


End file.
